


[Sanrion] I Can't Breathe

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanvids, microvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: Micro-Fanvid, remixing 'Survive' and 'Rememory' clips to create a modern AU for Sansa and Tyrion; Sansa is in a mental health care facility and suffers nightmares of a plane crash in which she always sees a man, though she can never remember his face.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Sanrion] I Can't Breathe

I had this idea a long while back, after I first saw 'Survive' (which is fucking fantastic, watch it if you haven't seen it yet!!)....  
and I'd never been able to get it to work because all my ideas were bigger than the source videos I had on hand to use.  
The bigger story video WILL still be made, but sharing this micro version allows me more time to get the bigger one together, and at a slower pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go watch 'Survive' and 'Rememory' if you haven't seen either, they're brilliant!


End file.
